


Dreams

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 13:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7510138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Alya and Nino record Marinette with Chat Noir, they send it to Adrien. And when Chloe finds out, it spreads through the whole school. And after Adrien gets into a fight with Nino, Adrien starts to feel bad, and starts to completely ignore everyone. Even Nino, and after the fire, things plummet down for Marinette.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [invertedturtle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/invertedturtle/gifts).



Chat Noir was perched on the concrete ledge of Marinette’s balcony, his ears up, tail swishing behind him. His slitted green eyes darting around. His clawed fingers wrapped around the edge. The trapdoor opened, and Marinette pushed her way out of the hole in the balconies floor, smiling softly at chat as she pulled herself up.

``Chaton`` She spoke, caressing his jaws as he purred softly, eyes closing, his neck craned forwards, begging for more.

She trailed her hand back to his chin, pulling it off and watching him fall over to the ground. She gasped lightly, her eyebrows arching upwards, with what seemed to be surprise and guilt. Her hands shot over her mouth.

Chat groaned, pushing himself up and brushing off his toned chest. He flinched slightly as his bruised chin was lightly touched by the Marinette. Her eyes were wide in worry, her bottom lip slightly curled. Chat Noir smirked resting his ‘paw’ on her hand.

``I think I’m falling for you, purr-incess.`` Chat purred softly, Marinette however, scoffed, giving an eyeroll.

``Save the prince charming for the lady in red.`` Marinette pulled back, her delicate hand slipping from his grasp.

His gaze wandered to the trap door, which slowly shut by a plone with a ladybug charm on it. He smirked softly, his gaze snapping back

``What every you say, goodnight my purr-incess`` The black clad cat purred, giving a small grin, waggling his eyebrows before leaping away into the endless night.

Marinette sighed, leaning against the wall. Her deep blue eyes gazed up at the stars. She gave a small smile, until she heard the small squeal of her best friends, Nino and Alya. She shrieked, backing up and running into Alya.

``Woah, girl, calm yourself.`` She snickered, twirling the dazed Marinette to look at her, grasping her by the shoulders.

``W-Wha-uh when d-did you get-t here?`` Marinette stammered, pulling up the sweater, attempting to cover the fact that her face was flushed with red.

Nino slowly raised both hand in a thumbs up, all he did was earn a sharp glare Alya. He whistled, turning on a heel before climbing back down into her bed. Alya watched him leave, before turning and grinning at Marinette.

``He called you his princess!`` Alya screamed, before the brain-dead Marinette could respond, she dragged her down to her bed were Nino was sitting.

Nino was wearing casual sleep-over clothes, a grey T-shirt with baggy black shorts. He was grinning like he was mad. Marinette groaned loudly, smothering herself in a blanket.

``How much did you see?`` Marinette grumbled.

``All of it.`` Nino snickered.

``Uhgg, don’t show Adrien.`` Marinette muttered, pushing the blanket away from her face.

``Can’t! Adrien’s gonna be here soon.`` Nino announced, staring at his phone.

Marinette groaned, climbing down the ladder down to her desk.

The hatch to downstairs creaked open, the familiar face of Sabine poking through. The woman smiled at Nino and Alya.

``Adrien is here, Marinette`` Sabrine said softly, opening the hatch wider, only to descend back down.

Marinette glared daggers at the two in her loft bed, before stumbling over to the hatch. She opened it slowly, walking down the steps quietly, humming softly. I can’t believe I’m going to have a sleepover with Adrien- and I forgot to take his pictures down, shit. She immediately mentally punched her self, running back up the steps.

``Take down everything that has to do with Adrien!`` She snapped, glaring at them before rushing back downstairs.

He was standing by her father chatting with him, one arm wrapped around a duffel bag, the other still at his side. She inhaled slowly, walking closer, Tom winked.

``Hey adrien, glad you could come!`` She stammered, smiling.

Adrien turned with a raised eyebrow, he smiled when her face flushed.

``N-Nino and Alya are u-upstairs, c-come on.`` She was getting used to talking to Adrien but she constantly struggled on actually forming words.

So the two climbed up the stairs, Marinette taking the lead when they started to head up the stairs to her room. Marinette stepped into her room, followed by adrien with his duffel bag over his shoulder.  
``The party has arrived!`` Nino cheered, Adrien frowned, setting his bag down on the floor.

``I brought nothing besides movies and things that I needed.`` Adrien confessed, raising his hands up in defeat.

Marinette crouched and closed the trapdoor, scrunching up her eyebrows.

Adrien started flinging movies from his bag, and the rest of the night was filled with laughing, popcorn eating, and chatting about the famous superheros, Ladybug and Chat Noir!

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter might not be long, but the next ones will. Enjoy!


End file.
